Here By the Altar
by Half-Blind Otaku
Summary: They say every little girl dreams of her wedding day...


Weiss Schnee fought to calm her nerves despite the hammering of her heartbeat. Today was a special day, but it wouldn't do to start sweating; her dress was beautiful, but she had to look her best too. The ceremony would commence any minute now, but the excitement was killing her.

The invitations had gone out months ago, and no one, she knew, would miss it. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all there, as were the other members of team JNPR, and plenty of their other peers from Beacon besides. Professor Ozpin had been persuaded to allow the wedding to take place at Beacon, and even went so far as to conduct the ceremony himself, and so he would of course be with Jaune by the altar. Hopeless as he was, Weiss had had to help Jaune pick out his tuxedo, but when all had been said and done, he cleaned up really well. Ren was best man, naturally, but Nora, in a move that really should have surprised no one, had insisted upon being the flower girl… age be damned. That was alright though, in fact, Weiss was grateful to her hyperactive friend.

It was hard to believe that it was all coming together today though; excited as she was, it just didn't feel _real. _It had been a long few months of planning and anticipation, but in the end it had all worked out, and so all that was left to do was wait those last few moments for the music to begin playing… She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it: all the people she cared about gathered together in one place, Jaune, lovable goof that he was, looking his best for once; graduation had been special, but this truly was the best day of her life.

She took a deep breath as the organ finally sounded with the first notes of the celebratory music courtesy of Professor Port – who knew the man could play? As she let the breath out, the doors to the auditorium opened, and the bride took her first steps toward the altar, her face beaming with joy.

_This is it… Just a short walk down the aisle, and a few words from Ozpin… Then 'I do…' _Were it even possible, Weiss' heart hammered all the harder as all that anticipation changed into raw emotion and welled up inside her, _Not much longer now…_

Approving murmurs went all through the rows of guests as the bride, escorted by her father, made her way to the altar and took her place across from Jaune, her smile only broadening as she looked into his eyes.

"Dearly beloved…" The Headmaster began as both bride and groom fidgeted in nervous excitement.

Weiss couldn't pay attention though for once in her life; from where she stood by the altar, all she could do was take in all that she was feeling,

Ozpin got to the vows, turning first to Jaune, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, hold, and protect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jaune answered proudly, and with self-assurance that he wouldn't have had when they'd first met.

And so Ozpin turned to the bride, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, hold, and protect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare you man and wife," Ozpin smiled, stepping backward, "You may kiss the bride,"

And so they did; the music swelled back to life and all present rose to their feet and applauded as Jaune Arc kissed his bride, and the dimmest of fools could plainly see that Pyrrha couldn't have been happier.

Maybe she was jealous, just a little, but from where Weiss stood by the Altar, beside both Pyrrha and her Father, mirroring Ren, she couldn't, and didn't want to hold onto that feeling. It wasn't so long ago that she thought she'd be alone for her whole life, unloved by anyone, and only spared the time of day by people who wanted something from her, but now… she was the Maid of Honor… and she couldn't be happier either.

**Author's Note: Okay, so the Valentine's Chapter of "For Every Occasion" **_**will **_**be going out tomorrow, I promise; it's even done, but I got this little ide a while ago, and I had some free time, and it's short, so I just felt like uploading it as a one-shot. For anyone who cares, I envision this in the same continuity as "I'm Not Perfect" albeit several years later, but practically speaking, it may as well be standalone. Writing this was actually surprisingly difficult, as I was trying to make sure that the twist remained a twist… You'll have to tell me how well I did… I was trying to go for the idea that being a part of the wedding almost means more to Weiss than to the bride or groom; I do apologize for the subterfuge though. At any rate, happy Thursday everybody, and for those of you also in New England, let's not hurt ourselves shoveling, yeah?**


End file.
